Hide and Seek
by Agami
Summary: Hide and Seek. You can't hide who you really are, because the person of your dreams could be right there looking for you. Sora x Riku. R
1. Let's Play a Game

**Hide and Seek  
**Agami Tsukino

Chapter Warnings: Shounen-Ai, Sexual Refrences, Alcohol, Sillyness. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!

Author Notes:This is a Multi-Part story, so don't get the wrong idea.

(1) The noise I was refering to was that "WAAAAAAAAAAAAH" noise Donald makes sometimes when he's mad. When he's screaming, shouting, etc. in the story, that's the noise he's making.

**Chapter 1: Let's Play a Game**

Sora yawned and stretched as he awoke from his daily nap, which he prided himself in taking right after lunch. But day in and day out, he would fail to account for the rising tide, and he would get wet each and every time. "Sora, why don't you ever learn?" Riku threw a towel at him and snickered as Sora quickly dried himself off. "Yanno, Riku..." Sora just sat there, his mouth agape. He couldn't think of anything witty to counter Riku's insult. A look of frustration swept his face, his eyes narrowing as the wheels in his head began to go off track, steam almost pouring from his ears. Riku laughed and walked a few steps down the beach, to stop and face the ocean.

"I guess I see why you come down here every day, it's really something." Sora scoffed at his comment. He and Riku had lived on the island for as long as they could remember, there was nothing unique about the beach, the ocean or anything else. It was all common. "Waddya mean? You come to the beach everyday..." Riku peered over his shoulder to Sora, his aqua eyes searching to meet with Sora's deep blue eyes. They were endless pools of purity, as deep and mysterious as the ocean that surrounded them. He knew there was something hidden within, something that could only be found by just diving in and finding it for himself; however, as with the ocean, there could be something as equally terrible or destructive laying in wait.

A loud crash followed by a sleu of laughter broke the connection. Sora looked up as Riku turned to see Kairi running down from town to the seaside, Donald and Goofy trailing close behind her. A wave of curses and a loud exalaimation (1) snuck up on her as she dove for cover at Sora's side. Riku let out a sharp sigh, showing his frustration. Every time he had a chance to have a slightly intimate moment with Sora, something always came up. He had the notion to just lock the herd of people that resided on the island in the mayor's house for a while, or just take Sora to their secret meeting place. Donald raised a finger and let out a loud shout as a thin bolt of lightning crashed from the sky and struck the sand just behind Kairi. She just casually stuck her tounge out at him, pulling her bottom eyelid down.

"Kairi, you sneaky little..." Donald was interrupted by Goofy's massive hand, which encompassed his bill completly. He gawked for a moment, before narrowing his eyes at Kairi. "Now Kairi, you really need to give that back to Donald before he freaks out again." Sora chuckled before he lowered himself to her level, and inquired about the situation. "What's his problem now, Kairi?" She smiled and pushed him into Donald, taking off down the beach as quickly as she had arrived. Donald shouted and made chase, Goofy closely behind. Riku smiled, he was alone with Sora again, maybe this time...

"Kairi, stop running so fast!" Selphie stopped to catch her breath, collapsing on the soft, warm sand just next to Riku. Tidus stopped to check on Selphie as Wakka took off at full speed, tossing his Blitzball ahead of him. The ball landed beneath Kairi's right foot, as it was coming to the ground. She slipped down and began to roll, while the ball flipped up to strike Donald right in the face. He fell to the floor, stars and birds flying around his head.

"Direct Hit! Take 'dat, Ya!" Wakka did a peace sign as he ran down the beach, hoping to catch them before the chase started up again. Sora lifted himself off the ground as Riku ran to his side. "Sora, are you alright?" He ran his hand through Sora's brown locks, as it seemed to rain sand. Sora blinked and pulled away from the eminent embrace. He turned to face Donald and Goofy, holding Kairi by the shoulder and arm.

"This is your last chance, Kairi, fess up! Where is it?" Donald stuck his face out, his eyes narrowing with anger. Kairi shrugged, closing her eyes sweetly, hiding behind her cloak of ignorance and neivity. "Knock it off!" Donald slapped her face, but she just laughed. What kind of damage could a duck do with a wing? He shouted and slammed his foot down onto Kairi's. She squeeled loudly, causing the gulls to take flight. She pushed free from Goofy's grip and grabbed Donald by the bill, and proceeded to swing him around. She made three rotations before tossing him into the water, and running back toward the town. Donald made a gurgling noise as he made his way back to shore, taking Goofy by the hand and rejoining the pursiut.

"Wow, she mustave done something pretty bad to get him that flustered, I haven't seen him that mad since Riku and Wakka took his hat and threw it up in a tree..." Tidus smiled sweetly before helping Selphie to her feet, and started to run back toward town. Sora began to walk that direction as well. He stopped, and didn't turn his direction. "Are you coming, Riku? The party's in a little while..." Riku smiled to himself, a single tear running down his cheek. He knew he had to be strong, but he needed a moment, or he would loose control and ruin everything. "Yeah, Sora, I'll be there in a minute." Sora blinked and shrugged, and continued walking.

Riku waited until his footfall faded to silence, the only noise was the sound of the waves crashing against the seashore. He sniffled as another stream of tears flowed down from the opposite eye, his face and nose reddening with each passing moment. He wasn't going to sit there all day crying over what he couldn't have, he knew he needed to do something. He had to tell Sora, sooner or later, because something would happen eventually and it would be exposed. He'd rather it be on his terms, than by some twist of fate. He bent to pick up a seashell, and smiled. It was a brilliant shade of pearl, with swirls of pink and blue throughout. He held it close to him and closed his eyes.

_I wish that Sora would understand the feelings I have for him._

He opened his eyes, and tossed the shell out into the surf. With that, he turned and walked back toward the town.

Riku walked into the huge wood hut that Kairi lived in and took a seat on a sofa in the family room. It was commonplace for Sora, Riku, or any of their friends to casually walk into eachother's houses and it be nothing out of the ordainary. He leaned back and closed his eyes, about to doze when he heard a loud crashing and pounding. _"Does it EVER end?"_ Riku winced as he tried to ignore the noise, but it became louder and more constant, almost rhythmic.

Donald was pounding on the bathroom door, slamming his body against it, jamming small metal objects into the keyhole in attempt to open the door, anything he could to get it open. Sora, Tidus, Wakka and Selphie just idley watched in amusment. Goofy, on the other hand, was outside, trying to scale the large wooden wall to reach the third story bathroom window. They weren't letting up, whatever Kairi had, it mustave been scandalous for Goofy and Donald to react the way they were.

Kairi flung the door open as Donald made another charge, causing him to barrel into the bathroom to collide with the shower wall. Kairi giggled as she ran to the family room, slamming herself down into a comfortable chair. Selphie slid down to the floor just to her left, and the rest of them assembled in a circle. Sora looked around, and took the only available seat left: next to Riku on the sofa. Donald stomped out of the hallway to the familyroom, stood infront of Kairi, and held his wing out. Kairi smiled and sighed, and let a small photo-sized scrap of paper fall into his feathery hand. He snatched it up quickly, placing it in the safety of his hat. He smiled, satisfied, and took a seat near Goofy in the circle.

Alright, ladies and gents, the game is Truth or Dare. Riku rolled his eyes. These games were childish, they were teenagers, this game was for babies. It reminded him of how Sora intently, until the last few months, wanted to play Hide and Seek with Riku and Kairi. He couldn't help but admire Sora's childhood innocence, but Kairi was older, she could think of something more original than Truth or Dare.

Kairi smiled as she pulled a massive number of bottles from her backpack, and handed out one to each person. Each bottle was marked with a rather large red "X". "This is Truth or Dare with a twist. Every time someone makes someone say something you've done, or dares them to do something you've done, you have to drink from this bottle." This made Riku smile, it wasn't a little kids game anymore, this was the real thing. Kairi smirked and looked over at Selphie.

"Truth or Dare, Selphie?" Selphie looked shocked. She blinked twice before looking at Kairi, and smiled. "Hmm, I say...Truth." Kairi frowned for a second, before an idea struck. "Have you ever gone all the way with a boy before?" Selphie narrowed her eyes, looked both directions, and smiled. "With a boy? Nope." Tidus and Wakka's jaws dropped as Kairi burst into laughter. Kairi looked around at the expressions on people's faces, before she narrowed her eyes at Tidus. "Tidus, you know that thing counts..." Wakka gasped and turned to face his best friend, now in a new light. "C'mon, brudda, you wouldn't do somethin' like that, wouldja?" Tidus winced as he opened the bottle, and took a swig of the sour liquid. It burned on the way down, why wouldn't it? It was the hardest liquor on the island. Wakka shook his head in disbelief and looked at Kairi defiantly. She just grinned as she turned her head to face Selphie. "Well, it's your turn, Selphie." Selphie grined mischievously as she turned to face the blushing and now reserved Tidus. "Oh Tidus, sweetie, Truth or Dare?" Tidus froze, his eyes widening at the new prediciment he was in. He knew he was stuck, if he said Truth he knew Selphie would bust him about the situation Kairi brought up, but if he chose Dare, she would be equally evil and give him something completly embarrasing to do. He gulped, and opened his mouth.

"I'm not afraid of you, Selphie. Dare!" Riku and Wakka gasped, as Sora leaned in more intentivly. Selphie grined, showing her canine teeth as fangs. "Tidus, I dare you to give Wakka a blowjob." Tidus turned red in the face as Wakka about wet himself. Tidus immeaditly rose in protest. "WHAT? I can't..." Selphie grinned as she pulled out a small blade from her purse, and rose it to Tidus. "You know what happens if you don't do as you're dared, right?" Tidus' eyes widened. The punishment for not completing a dare is cutting a rather large gash on the person's finger, and making them hold it in the ocean water for about 5 minutes. It was a battle in his mind, which was the lesser of the two evils? "Does it have to be infront of everyone?" Selphie stopped for a moment, and thought to herself. "Well, normaly I would say no, but if you and Wakka leave, how will we know you actually went through with it?"

_"Damnit"_ Tidus began sorting through his many thoughts, before he rose and took the camera from around Kairi's neck. "How about if we go back to your room, and I take a picture of us doing that, and give it to you?" Selphie smiled at the thought, but she wouldn't be able to tease them if they didn't go through with it all the way. "That will do for now, but you'll have to do it eventually." Tidus sighed as he motioned for Wakka to rise, and they walked off into Kairi's room together. Selphie cackled wildly, pride beaming from her face. She could be truely evil, when the occaison called for it. Wakka stormed from the room just seconds later, Tidus shortly behind. "Listen Wakka, I was just..." Wakka delivered the camera and the poloroid shot to Selphie, and took a seat across the circle from Tidus. It was obvious from the picture and from Wakka's expression, Tidus had gone a little too far for Wakka's comfort. Selphie smiled in satisfaction, and turned to Tidus. "Alright, looks like it's your turn."

Tidus smiled to himself, before turning to Donald. "DONALD! TRUTH OR DARE!" Donald looked up in shock, he didn't think they'd call on him. "Uh...Truth?" Donald decided to play it safe, he didn't want a repeat of the last dare, or worse. Tidus reveled in his newfound power, and decided to use his rage from the previous dare to fuel a new inferno. "Donald, what did Kairi have that made you and Goofy flip out so badly earlier?" Donald's face froze, as he looked to Goofy. Goofy gawked with his mouth agape, his teeth hanging out. Donald sighed, and looked at Tidus. He motioned him closer, and went in to whisper. The sound of a sharp SLAP was heard as Tidus tumbled to the floor. "THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Wakka smirked as he pulled Donald's hat from his head, and tossed the picture to Tidus. Donald screamed and tackled Wakka to the floor, fighting him for what he didn't know Tidus had. Donald turned, his face full of rage, his eyes like a burning inferno, to face Tidus. He leapt across the circle to tackle Tidus to the floor, just after he had tossed the picture into the air. The picture landed in the center of the circle, and laughter erupted. Donald stopped, knowing he was defeated.

The picture depicted a drunken kiss. The laughter was so loud it could be heard all 'round the island. Donald took the photo and shoved it in his mouth, and began chomping and chewing the photo into nothingness. After a short while, the laughter began to die down, and the game resumed.

A few hours had past, and many of the drinks were down past their halfway markers. Kairi laughed, and looked at Sora. "Sora, Truth or Dare?" Sora was red in the cheeks, not from embarrasment, but from the alcohol. He was a little guy, and that alcohol took a quick and firm grasp on him. "Dare!" Kairi laughed to herself, and looked to Riku. He was looking at Sora, his eyes never averting themselves. Kairi caught on pretty quickly, and returned to look at Sora. "I dare you to make out with Riku." A river of "oohs" followed, as Sora's face turned an odd shade of red, a mix of Embarrasment and Drunkeness. "Kiss Riku? For how long?" Kairi looked to Selphie, who was holding up both hands, her fingers extended. Kairi nodded. "10 seconds." Tidus broke free from his drunken daze to protest. "I had to take a picture of Wakka's dick in my mouth, and Sora get's to kiss Riku for 10 seconds!" Wakka placed his hand on Tidus' shoulder, and he fell back down to his reclined position.

Sora looked a little bewildered, now faced with this rather odd prediciment. Riku was his best friend, and he had always noticed something about Riku, something he couldn't quite place. He tried to let his brain sort things out, but the alcohol was just washing each thought away as soon as they surfaced. He gave up, and turned to face Riku. His hands instantly grabbed Sora's face, and he forced his face to his own, and brushed his lips to Sora's. Sora opened his eyes wide in suprise, he didn't expect Riku to be this...willing. Riku was like a wildman, mauling Sora's lips with his own lips and tounge, pressing against Sora's puckered lips. Sora finally gave way and parted them, and allowed Riku entry to his mouth. Sora began feeling less tense, as he let his feelings take over, he began returning the kiss. "Alright boys, that's 10. That's a wrap." Kairi smiled but then had an odd look on her face. Sora and Riku were still kissing. She wasn't sure what was causing it, were they always this way, but she never noticed? Was this all just induced by the Alcohol? Riku opened his eyes and looked at the circle, all eyes on him and Sora. He chuckled softly to himself, before taking Sora by the hand, and walking down the hall.

"NO YOU DON'T! RIKU, YOU COME BACK HERE!" Kairi was hot on their tail, but it was too late. Her bedroom door slammed shut just as she came to the door. She put her ear against the door, as if to listen for any noise or them talking. She heard one noise that enraged her more than anything.

-Click-


	2. Close Your Eyes

**Hide and Seek**

Agami Tsukino

Chapter Warnings: Shounen-Ai, Sexual Refrences, Alcohol, Sillyness. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!

Author Notes: Thanks for the reviews! I know I promised more, and I'm FINALLY giving it to you. I unexpectadly went off to college (lol) and just finished my Spring Term. I hope to finally find some time to update more regularly. PS Sorry about the short chapter, found a good breaking point. ;

**Chapter 2:Close Your Eyes **

Sora broke the kiss and sat on the bed, trying to restrain his laughter. Riku fought the wave of sadness that rushed over him. He was so close, but he knew Sora's feelings: this was probably all a charade to get out of the game. Riku walked to her bed and layed beside Sora, laying his arm casually across his shoulder. Sora burst out in laughter, as he pulled away. "That tickles, Riku." Riku felt like his whole world was crashing down around him. He was totally serious about the whole situation, and Sora was right next to him, laughing. He understood that Sora was drunk, and might not have fully comprehended the situation, but they were making out not more than a few seconds ago, they were in a dark, locked room together, why wasn't it working?

"Sora, are you alright?" Riku looked over at Sora, who was sprawled out across Kairi's bed, snoring loudly. "He's sleeping? How am..." He was interupted by a very soft knocking, followed by the roar of laughter coming from a very drunk Selphie. Riku closed his eyes, and sighed. "_Just keep your eyes closed, Sora..._" Riku unbuckled Sora's belt and unbuttoned his shorts. Sora smiled in his drunken slumber, turning slightly to the side. This made the position awkward for Riku, so he tried to move him to his back again, but Sora just kept turning back over.

"Very funny, Sora." Riku smirked, looking down at Sora. He waited for several minutes, but his expression hadn't changed. Riku had thought that Sora was feigning sleep as a joke, but he was actually sleeping. Riku sighed, and lowered himself to the bed, moving closely to Sora. He pulled the zipper down the rest of the way and closed his eyes.

Kairi growled as she stormed from the hallway, pulling Selphie clumsily to her feet. Wakka strode down the hall to Kairi's door, and gently knocked three times. He listened for a moment, but couldn't hear anything. "Maybe they're sleepin', Ya?" Flames began burning in Kairi's eyes as she began tackling the door wildly, pounding and scratching at the dark, hard wood. "Yeah, sleeping **together**! Sora! Riku! You open this door right now, or I'll...I'll..."

Kairi pulled a bobby-pin from her hair and bumped Selphie away from the door with her hip. She then proceeded to pick the lock with it. "I didn't know Kairi knew how to pick locks..." Selphie looked on inquizitvly. Tidus rolled his eyes. "She _Can't..._" Kairi grunted in frustration, and threw the pin to the floor. She started kicking and punching the door, but was overcome by her drunkeness and fell to the floor, passed out.

Riku paused, looking up at Sora's rising and falling abdomen, slow and rhythmic. He was overcome, both by his feelings and the alcohol. There would be Hell to pay if Sora woke up, but what if everything was okay? What if Sora shared his feelings, and it all fell into place? Riku took a deep breath and expelled it, as he went back down on Sora in a swift, fluid like motion. Though the morals of the situation were crossing Riku's mind, he couldn't pass up the oppertunity.

"WHAT THE HELL? RIKU! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME, OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW, OR ELSE!" Kairi stamped her feet a few times before walking to the kitchen. Selphie and Tidus began laughing, it was pretty funny...and besides that, they were so frustrated that laughing seemed logical. Kairi returned a few minutes later with a butterknife and some random tools she confiscated from her father's toolbox. "Stand Back!"

Sora began breathing more heavily as Riku worked his magic. _It won't be long now..._ Riku thought to himself, as he picked up the pace. Kairi was right, he _could_ hear her, like he cared. He would finish up here, and "pass out" on the bed next to Sora, they'd be none the wiser. He even found it appropriate to chuckle to himself as he heard a slight pawing noise, but stopped immeaditly at the sound of the drill. "Fuck"

"Kairi, what are you doing?" Tidus and Wakka tried to remove the drill, but she clenched it in her tiny little hands as if it were a child in a mother's arms. "NO! LET GO!" Donald stamped her foot, for the fun of it, before snagging the drillbit and taking off down the hallway. Kairi stopped as her eyes narrowed, glaring at the trail of white feathers that trailed behind the soon-to-be duck dinner. "DONALD! YOU'RE DEAD, **YOU'RE DEAD!**" She threw the drill to the floor and in the blink of an eye, was around the corner and out the door.

Selphie picked the drill up and aimed it at Tidus. "Pow" she said playfully, motioning with the drill, before setting it down. She, like Kairi, wanted to see what was going on in there. She took the butterknife and tried jamming it between the doorframe and the latch. "Ugh, I can't seem to get it. Tidus, you're pretty good at getting big things to fit in small places, you try." She and Wakka began to laugh as Tidus' face blared bright red. He snatched the butterknife and began to fiddle with it as well.

Riku shrugged and went back to his deed. Technicaly, what he was doing was Rape. Some would say that, anyway. Riku would say that Sora wanted it just as badly, and passing out drunk on Kairi's bed in a dark, locked room was invitation enough. The more and more he thought about it, the more ridiculous it all sounded. He could tell Sora was getting close; his breathing became more ragged and laboured. Sora's body was moving slightly, in response to Riku's stimulation. He looked to Sora's peacefully dreaming face once more; he couldn't get enough of that innocent look. Sora twinged slightly, which Riku accounted that the time had come; He was finally getting what he wanted. He looked up to that peaceful, sleeping face once more, to find his world shattered. Sora's blue eyes were staring back at him, an angry look on his face. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Riku?"


	3. Count to 10

**Hide and Seek**

Agami Tsukino

Chapter Warnings: Language, Shounen-Ai, Sexual Refrences, Alcohol, Sillyness. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!

Author Notes: Thanks for the reviews, they really help me out. I'm hoping to incorporate more this chapter and in future chapters...More Drama, More Action, MORE SHOUNEN-AI! Ha, maybe. If you're good. Oh, and there's a little SoraxTidus in this chapter, but nothing too serious.

**Chapter 3:Count to 10**

Riku swallowed sharply, looking up in surprise. Sora's face was red, his eyes narrowed. Sora hadn't been this mad since he caught Selphie and Leon making out in his bedroom during his birthday party. Riku got up slowly, pulling away reluctantly. He was so close, why did Sora have to wake up now?

"Sora, I can explain..." Sora interupted him sharply, pushing him from his slouched position to the cold, hard floor. He rose and pulled his pants back up, snapping them in place. There was a furious look across his face, and as inappropriate as it was, it turned Riku on even more. "Explain what, Riku? Huh? That you waited for me to pass out so you could RAPE ME? No, Riku, No. There's NO way you can explain that in a way that makes it okay!" Sora pulled his polo shirt over his head and started toward the door. Riku reached to grab him, to stop him, but was abruptly shot down by Sora's hand. "Don't you ever touch me again, Riku.."

Sora pushed the door open, slamming it into Kairi and Selphie. They looked puzzled, but after seeing the expression on Riku's face, they instantly knew what had transpired. "RIKU! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!" Kairi rose to his level, administering a swift smack upside his head. He winced, the growing headache taking control. He fell to the floor, holding his head. Tears flowed from his eyes and stuck the floor, echoing in his head. "I...was so close..."

Selphie pushed him over, flailing wildly. Kicking, punching, scratching, biting, doing anything she could to get her rage out. "HOW COULD YOU, RIKU? HOW COULD YOU HURT HIM LIKE THAT?" The door slammed shut, causing Riku to sob uncontrollably. This made the rage inside Selphie burn even brighter, the fact that he even had feelings for Sora was too much for her to grasp. She lunged forward at him again, pinning him to the floor. "YOU INSENSITIVE, KINIVING, LOW-LIFE..." She struck him across the face repeaditly. Wakka pulled her off of Riku, holding onto her tightly. "HEY! C'mon now, he's already beating himself up about this, Ya? He doesn't need any help..." Selphie grunted, pushing herself free from Wakka's embrace and leaving the room. Tidus ran through the door, hoping to catch Sora before too much time had passed, and he had gotten too far or done something he might regret later.

"Sora! SORA!" He began running through the streets of their small town, looking up and down the deserted neighborhoods. He left not 5 minutes earlier, he couldn't have gone far. "The Secret Place" he muttered to himself, the only place Sora could have gone that he hadn't checked yet. He began walking quickly through the yards of his neighbors, before coming to a cliff that overlooked the beach. He paused for a moment, before realizing something. "Sora never showed me the secret place." He began laughing to himself, before climbing down the steep trail that led to the ocean front. He knew it was somewhere near the water, on that beach, because Sora and Riku had often abandonded him on that very beach for their Secret Spot.

He stopped, and listened. He heard angry muttering, coming from a break in the cliff. There was a waterfall near a small lake, but he didn't know the terrain all that well. He took a breath, and began jumping the rocks, following the sounds of the low swearing. He saw a small tunnel, covered by some palm leaves. He crouched, and after recognizing the sound of Sora's voice, he entered.

"I can't fucking believe he'd do that to me!" Sora punched a side of the rock wall, wincing at the newfound pain. He picked up a rock and tossed it at the sketch of Riku on the wall. Tears were streaming down his face, tears of anger and rage. Tidus stopped, his mouth agape, silent. Sora continued cursing, coming to a stop when his blue eyes met Tidus'. "Tidus...what are you doing here?"

"Sora, I'm here to help you." Sora laughed to himself for a few seconds before adding a note of sarchasim to his voice. "Oh, really Tidus? You're going to help me? How? How can you make this okay?" Sora sobbed a few times before cringing, slaming his fist into the wall again. He cried out in pain, falling to the ground, his hand now covered in his own blood. Tidus crouched down, putting his hand on Sora's shoulder. "Listen, brother, everything will be alright. We always looked out for eachother, since we were kids, and that's not going to change now." Sora sniffled a bit, looking up at Tidus. "Thanks, man. Thank you for being here for me."

Tidus pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wrapped it around Sora's hand. He figured it would help for the time being, until he could coax Sora out of the cave and back into town. "Are you alright?" Sora winced, holding his hand. "Yeah, I think so. It might be broken." Tidus smiled nevrously, manuvering Sora's hand into a nuteral position. "Can you move your fingers?" Sora squinted his eyes, but couldn't move them. "No! Oh no..." Tidus stood up, and held his hand out to help Sora up. "We need to get you back to town, so we can clean that and get it in a cast." Sora winced at the thought. He didn't want to go back, Riku was there.

"I don't feel comfortable there anymore. Riku..." Tidus smiled, interrupting. "...Is not a problem. If you're afraid, I will be with you the whole time. I'll even stay over at your house, in case he comes by in the middle of the night." Sora smiled at his best friend, taking his hand and rising to his feet. "Okay, let's go then."

"What got into you, bruddah?" Wakka inquired, looking down at Riku. He sat on the floor, staring off into space. Everything seemed surreal, as if it was all a dream; however, for Riku, it was more of a nightmare. He wished he could just wake up, have it all be over; to change everything back to the way it was before this crazy party.

"I...I don't know. Something came over me..." Wakka chuckled nervously, placing his hand on his hip. "Yeah, the alcohol...but c'mon, couldn't you keep it in your pants until tomorrow?" Riku began to blush as Sora's image returned to his conciousness. "I think...I love him..." Wakka's eyes grew as he stood in awe. They all had been friends since they were little, and short of Tidus' little fiasco a few months ago, they all were normal. The four of them used to comment on girls all the time, and now all of a sudden Riku's gay?

"How'd this happen? What's gotten into you, Bruddah?" Riku gave Wakka a cold, cocky look. "I love Sora, and there's nothing you, Tidus, Selphie, Kairi or anyone else can do to change that." He got up and headed to the door. "Woah, woah, you got me all wrong, ya? You're not in competition with anyone, you're free to have whatever feelings you want. We're not gonna stand in your way." Riku began to laugh, as if he'd snapped. "That's right, Wakka. You guys _aren't_ going to stand in my way." He pushed Wakka to the floor, and walked out of the house. He was determined to find Sora, and to have him for his own.

Tidus and Sora began their long trek back to town. Getting to the secret place was the easy part; the hike back up the cliff was the distressing part. Tidus put his arm around Sora, helping him over the hard parts of the terrain. Sora wasn't even paying attention, so many things were going through his mind all at once. In one night he had so many mixed emotions and strange events occuring, he didn't know what to think. His childhood friend, Riku, had kissed him and taken him into a room, and raped him in his sleep. He didn't know for sure whether it was the alcohol making him do irrational things; or if it was his true intention to do what he did, and the alcohol had made his actions un-inhibited by reason or concious.

"Sora, are you alright?" Sora had stopped and was in a frozen gaze, looking at the ebb and flow of the ocean tide. The moonlight reflecting off of the water caught his eye, and he seemed almost entranced by it. "Sora? Hello, Earth to Sora..." He waved his hand infront of Sora's face repeaditly, but to no avail. Sora sobbed for a brief second, and shed a single tear, before turning to continue their hike. "I have no time to dwell on the past, so let's go and make our future." Tidus didn't know what to think of this, but it seemed Sora had gotten over the situation and decided to move on.

Tidus led Sora by the hand over the hilltop and back to the edge of town, before spotting Riku in an almost full sprint to the other side of the beach. Tidus crouched down, motioning Sora to follow. If he saw them, together like this, who knows what he might do. Wakka was close behind, shouting strains of some sort of reasoning, to try and get Riku to stop. He began to climb down the side of the cliff, before catching Sora out of the corner of his eye. "SORA!"

Tidus yelped, fixing his sight on Riku. If he caught them, it would be over. He'd probably beat Tidus to a bloody pulp and drag Sora away, and with his broken hand, he wouldn't be able to fight back. "Sora, we have to run, Riku's right over there." Riku began running through the brush toward them, a desperate, crazed look in his eye. Sora reeled back, crouching down behind Tidus.

"Back off, Tidus. This isn't about you." Tidus cringed, standing up to him, arms out stretched. "Stay away from him, Riku, he doesn't want to see you." Riku began to laugh, as he pushed his hair out of his eyes. "And who are you to judge that? This isn't your business, Tidus, so just walk away." Tidus pushed him back, and angry look in his eyes. "I'm giving you 'till the count of ten, Riku, either leave or I'm calling the cops."

He chuckled, pulling a knife from his pocket. "G'head and call 'em Tidus, you'll be dead and we'll be long gone by the time they get here." Tidus stood in awe, was Riku really serious? He'd be willing to kill one of his best friends just to take Sora, against his will, to _make_ him love him? "Riku, you're not thinking straight..." He laughed, interupting. "No, Tidus, you're wrong. For the first time, I am thinking straight."

Wakka ran up to see the confrontation, and ran to Sora's side. "Yo, you alright bruddah?" Riku shot a cold glare at him, folding his arms. "Wakka, you and Tidus need to leave. Sora and I need some time alone." Sora stood, almost stumbling. "No, _You're_ the one that needs to leave, Riku. LEAVE ME ALONE!"


End file.
